WataMote Chapter 048
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! Synopsis In school, Tomoko enters the women’s room where she notices the smell of cheese. She hides in one of the stalls to discover the culprit. When Kotomi emerges, checks to see if anyone else is there, then dramatically basketball shoots her trash into the trashcan only to then make eye contact with Tomoko. Kotomi begins defending herself eating lunch in the bathroom only for Tomoko to wordlessly walk out with a deliberate look of pity directed at her. Kotomi seethes. Later while in her gym clothes, Tomoko passes Kotomi who is chatting with her friend, Itō. Kotomi looks back and notices her having a friend makes Tomoko shake. She smiles at Tomoko with pride, angering Tomoko. At the library, Tomoko tries to sound smart by discussing a novel, only for Kotomi to best her at her own game. Then, Hatsushiba comes to the desk to check out some books. While Kotomi tends to him, she notices Tomoko looking at him and falsely assumes that she likes him so she treats him in a friendly manner. When Tomoko tries to engage him in conversation as he leaves, he rebuffs her, claiming to be busy. Seeing the exchange, Kotomi rejoices in her victory. The next day, Tomoko plans to beat Kotomi by showing off how well she gets along with Tomoki. She messages him that she stole his lunchbox and he needs to come to the library to get it. She hides out behind a bookshelf until he shows up and then surprises him from behind. Tomoki does not notice and elbows her in the face, causing her to have a nosebleed. Tomoki takes his sister by the hand and escorts her to the infirmary, leaving a jealous Kotomi yearning to be in Tomoko’s place. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kotomi Komiyama *Tomoki Kuroki *Hatsushiba *Hikari Itō Referbacks *Hatsushiba and Tomoko met last year in Chapter 9. He is dismissive towards her again, paralleling his attitude from before. *Kotomi accuses Tomoko of being a loner who eats lunch at the library. She assumes this based on the two times Tomoko has eaten alone at the library in Chapters 46 and 47. Trivia *Despite Tomoko not being in the same class as Kotomi, she somehow knew the girl Kotomi was speaking to was her school trip partner. *Hatsushiba and Kotomi are in the same class. *It can be inferred that Kotomi thinks Hatsushiba is ugly. *The school library allows students to check out a maximum of three books. *The school bathrooms have both the traditional "squat toilets" as well as the standard Western toilets. *In Chapter 19, Tomoko fears that if she ate lunches in the bathroom others would find out. She is the one who discovers Kotomi doing this. Cultural References *Kotomi and Tomoko "discuss" the works of Haruki Murakami and Ango Sakaguchi. *'The Elimination Game:' because WataMote Wiki knows you care, Tomoko's high school's women's room also has the squat or washiki (和式) toilet. Memorial Moments *Tomoko and Kotomi Book Club *First appearance of Itō. Quotes *"So even though you don't read that much you're acting all high and mighty about it." – Kotomi *"I'm going to wreck that toilet cockroach!" – Tomoko *"I will drown you in despair." – Tomoko *“This is your punishment for striking at me despite being such a shitty cockroach.” – Tomoko Gallery Kotomi_Angry.png Kotomi_Wins.png|Flawless Victory! Tomoko_Plan.png|Tomoko's Cunning Plan Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 6